twisted fate
by little princess of mercury
Summary: The scouts don't belong in the Sailor moon world. Only Mina and Serena know this. They and the others go to the gundam world at their own pace and there is a lunar prince?
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Fate Chapter One

Disclaimer: I am in college and could never even dream about owning Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

(Hey everyone, Sorry that it is taking me so long to update my other stories but I have writers block and don't know where I want to go with one of them. Well I thought that I would try one of these, Hope you enjoy)

SM Dimension:

Serena sat in her room and stared at the moon through her window. Her guardian cat, Luna watched her and spoke,

"Serena you are going to be late for the scout meeting. It must be important for Trista to call a meeting. Plus Darien will be there."

Since Serena was faced away from Luna, Luna did not see the look disgust on her face. She stood and said,

"I will leave in a moment Luna." Satisfied Luna left the room and Serena let out a sigh. 'Soon Quatre, Heero we will be united again.' She thought. She left the room and walked to the temple. When she got there she was pushed backward by the force of a hug. She looked down and smiled.

"Hello firefly. How are you? Are you behaving for Amara and Michelle?" Hotaru or firefly as she was normally called, looked up with a smile on her face.

"Hello Serena-mama, I am well. I am behaving and I have missed you so much." She let go and grabbed Serena's hand. Serena laughed and said as they walked,

"You saw me just last week sweetie."

"Is she bothering you, your highness?" Amara said as she walked up.

"No she isn't Amara and what have I told you about calling me your highness." Serena said as they walked into the room.

"Well the outers, Mina, and I feel that the rest of the inners need to be reminded that you are a princess. Your brother and fiancé would not appreciate they way they talk to you." She smirked as she saw the expressions on Amy, Raye, Lita and Darien's faces at her words.

"What do you mean by that Amara? Sammy has heard what we call her and has started calling her the names too. And what do you mean fiancé? Darien hasn't asked her to marry her yet." Raye said loudly.

"Stop it all of you." Trista said quietly. She stood from where she was sitting and bowed to Serena.

"Your highness. As much as it hurts my pride to say it, you and Mina were right when you protested coming here to this dimension. It is time for you to go back. Mina and Serena smiled and hugged.

"What are you talking about Trista? They aren't from some other dimension. That is not possible at all." Amy said quickly.

"Be quiet Amy your memories will return soon enough and when they do you will return to the princess. So will the rest of you. But in the mean time we need to go and collect Mina's knight who is here your highness." Trista said coldly to Amy but her voice softened when she addressed Serena.

"What about us?" Luna said softly.

"I don't know about you Luna but I am going with my princess. I have all of my memories of the silver millennium and I know that she is not supposed to be here, she, Mina, or Andrew."

In the Gundam Wing Dimension:

"Quatre, you are really down in the dumps today, why?" Dou asked his fellow Gundam pilot as they sat around the pool of Quatre's mansion.

"Dou has a point, what's up with you?" Trowa asked and Wufie nodded his agreement.

"Its nothing guys. I just miss my twin is all." Quatre replied. He realized what he said and dove under water. They stared at where he went under. He soon resurfaced and Wufie said,

"This is the first time you have mentioned a twin Winner. We have met your 26 sisters and you have never mentioned one of them being your twin."

"My twin's name is Serenity Serena Winner. Also there are a total of 29 sisters. There is also Mina Aphrodite Winner and Amara Athena Winner. They are all together in a different dimension. Today is the 10th anniversary of they being forced to leave." Quatre said softly.

Heero spoke up for the first time, "They will be back soon, Pluto promised."

The rest of the guys stared at him in shock because he spoke with emotion.

(Well that is it guys. What do you think guys? Well tell me what you think and the sooner I will get a new chapter out. And I will soon update my other stories.)


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted Fate chapter 2

(Hey guys hope you like this new chapter of twisted fate.)

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or Gundam wing so don't sue because you will only get about 50 cents in pennies.

Flashback to the day Heero gained his memories-

-dream-

Heero stood in the throne room of the Earth palace surrounded by the planetary knights. He looked at the door and saw that the barricade would not last much longer. He knew that his parents had already fallen and that the only reason that Relena was alive was because of the fact that she was on the moon. Quatre walked over to him and said,

"Heero, we are going to teleport you out of here. You have to warn the girls and my mother that Earth has fallen. You are the only hope that we have of getting them any warning. You have to promise that you will stay and protect my sister and not try and come back here. Tell my mother, sister, and Amy that I love them very much."

"I promise my friend. I will tell them and I will protect Serenity with my life." Heero said quietly. Quatre smiled and said,

"I know you will." With that he stepped back and the knights focused their powers and sent him to safety.

-Meanwhile-

Serenity stood on the balcony of the grand ballroom in the lunar palace staring at the Earth wishing that her fiancé, twin, and the rest of the knights were on the moon to celebrate her engagement to the prince of Earth. She was worried because they were on Earth trying to crush the negaverse. She feared for them and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"They will be here Sere. If I know my brother as well as I think I do, then nothing will keep him from being here tonight." Relena said gently.

Serenity smiled at the Earth scout. She knew that Relena was also worried. They stood there waiting for a sign that they were ok.

"Serenity, Relena come quickly, its Heero." Mina said running to them. They looked at each other and ran into the antechamber of the ballroom. Serenity ran to the man she loved and hugged him close. She saw that he was close to tears.

"Heero darling, what happened? Where are Quatre and the others?"

"Mina will you go get the queen and Amy?" Heero asked quietly. Mina nodded and ran out. Relena stepped back afraid of the worst. Queen Selenity and the scouts ran in.

"Prince Heero it is good that you are here and safe, but where are my son and the rest of the knights?" Queen Selenity asked softly.

"Your majesty, I do not bear good tidings. Earth has fallen and the knights teleported me here to warn you that the negaverse will be here within the hour. Quatre wanted me to tell you that he loved you very much."

"Thank you for telling me Heero. We will be ready." Queen Selenity said and left the room. Heero looked at Amy and the rest of the inner scouts.

"Your knights, love you and acted so that they could try and protect you." Mina looked at the rest of the inner scouts, a question in her eyes. The rest nodded and Mina said,

"Thank you prince. We shall go get ready for a fight because Beryl will not rest until we are all dead. We are a threat to her and we will not go without trying to win. They ran out though Relena stayed.

"Brother, what about mother and father? Are they alive?" She asked.

"I was too late to save them. I'm sorry sis." He said. She shook her head softly.

"No, I know that you would have saved them if you could and they would want us to be here and not with them." She went to go prepare.

"Sere, I promised your brother that I would protect you and I will keep that promise." Heero told his fiancé.

"I know you will Heero. I know that what my brother did, he did for the good of the kingdom. But please be careful." She said looking up at him. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

"We need to go. You should be with your mother. We will fight Beryl and I promise to come back to you."

With that, they left the room in search of the others. When found the scouts went to the main gate since that was where Beryl would come from. Serenity stayed with her mother in the throne room and Heero waited on the balcony of the throne room just in case there was a sneak attack.

The scouts looked out the gate and saw four men coming in their direction. They recognized the outfits immediately. It was the knights. They opened the gate and rushed out.

"Quatre!"

"Dou!"

"Andrew!"

"Wufie!" They yelled. They wrapped their arms around their knights and noticing the looks on their faces. They didn't realize that anything was wrong till they felt the swords in their stomachs.

"Why?" They asked as their blood flowed from their wounds.

"For the glory of Queen Beryl." They answered. They then entered the gate and headed to the throne room where they found Relena waiting. She was ready to fight.

"I know what you have done. I have felt the pain of my sisters in arms. You have killed them and I would ask why but I see in your eyes that you are not yourselves. You have been brainwashed and I will not let you get the chance to kill the queen and my future sister in law. **Earth rain twister**!" She finished. They tried to dodge it but it hit them and forced them back. Dou returned with an attack of his own.

"Black Jupiter thunder javelin!" He called and a spear of lighting hit her hard. The fight was on.

Meanwhile on the balcony Heero looked up at the face of Beryl.

"Somehow I know that I would find you here, Prince Heero. I was sad that I could not find you on Earth. But I knew that your men would have sent you away but I did not know where and they refused to tell me. The knights of the inner scouts fell under my spell quickly enough but the knight of Saturn killed himself before I could start on him." Beryl said laughing.

"Beryl, I will protect Serenity with my life." He said drawing his sword. He rushed at her and Beryl hit him with a crystal. He fell back quickly and Serenity rushed out of the throne room feeling his pain. She set his head in her lap.

"Serenity, I'm sorry that we won't be able to get married after all." He said coughing up blood.

"Hush love. You will be ok." She smiled sadly.

"My brave princess. I love you."

"And I you." She told him.

-End dream-

Heero woke and ran down the stairs and outside. He stared at the moon and tears rolled down his face.

"Serenity, I forgot you. I'm so sorry." He said.

"You didn't have any choice, my friend." Quatre said from behind him. Heero turned around and looked at him in disbelief.

"You remember?" He asked.

"I have known since I was young. Serenity was born my sister in this time as well. She was taken to a different dimension by Pluto when she was young. Pluto promised that if it was possible she would bring her back one day." Quatre said coming to stand next to him.

"We failed her." Heero said softly. Quatre shook his head.

"You didn't fail her. I did. I was weak and let myself be brainwashed." They stood there and stare at the moon until morning.

(There it is, another chapter out of my insane mind. Tell me what you think, be it good or bad.)


	3. Chapter 3

Twisted Fate Chapter 3

By: Little Princess of Mercury

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If you choose to sue me all you will get is a handful of mint lifesavers and 20 cents.

(Hello everyone. Sorry that it has been so long since I updated this story but I have been quite busy with school. Well enough of my babble. Enjoy.)

Quatre paced in his office wondering if his sister was the same. Heero sat in the easy chair wondering what he would say if she didn't remember him. They were so deep in their musings that they almost missed the yell from Heero's stalker/sister, even though she didn't know of their relationship to each other.

"Heeeeeeeeero!" Relena called out.

"SHIT!!!!!" Heero yelled. He jumped out of the easy chair and to the window. He threw it open and jumped to the nearest branch. He jumped from branch to branch until he could jump down and start running. He ran to the garage, grabbed the key to his motorcycle and his helmet. He jumped on the bike, started it and rode away.

"Quatre cursed Heero for being able to escape as the door flew open. He stared at Relena as she looked around the room for Heero. He gestured for her to have a seat as the phone started to ring.

"Hello, this is Quatre." He said picking up the phone.

"Hello, brother dear." A feminine voice said with a giggle.

"Mina? Is that you?" He asked dropping into his seat.

"But of course. I wanted to let you know that we will be arriving tomorrow. Also does Heero remember?" She asked softly.

"Yes he does and he misses her greatly." He told her. "So who all are coming?"

"Well Amara, Serena, Andrew, Hotaru, Michelle, and Trista, and myself. Trista has said that she doesn't need a room at the house because she has an apartment. Apparently that is where we are going to be teleporting to. Could you have one of the drivers come pick us up there?" She told him.

"Sure, well I have to go because Relena is sitting and waiting for me to finish up this call. I will see you tomorrow Mina." Quatre said.

"Quatre I know Rena doesn't want this but you should restore Relena's memories. It will make everyone's lives easier." She told him. "Well I will see you tomorrow."

They hung up and Quatre turned to Relena. She sat looking out the window.

"When do they get here?" She asked.

"Who?" he asked playing dumb.

"My princess and the others. I know that she isn't here and that the person you were talking to was Princess Mina otherwise known as Sailor Venus." She said calmly.

"How?"

"Please just because it is taking everyone else forever to remember doesn't mean that I can't." She told him smugly.

"Well they are arriving tomorrow. Though Serenity doesn't think that your brother remembers, and your brother doesn't think that Serenity remembers. It is going to be very interesting." He told her with a small smile.

"Well since my brother has run off to who knows where I think I'm going to go engage the boys in a mock fight." She told him standing up.

"You know that the guys aren't going to give you their best." He said shaking his head. "You can change in Serenity's old room.

"They will after I start to kick their butts. Thanks" She said as she walked out of the room.

She walked down the halls to Serenity's room and quickly pulled her training outfit out of her sub-space pocket and changed. The outfit consisted of a forest green tank top and a brown pair of shorts. She pulled her hair back into a clip shaped like a blue butterfly and pulled on her white and green tennis shoes. She pulled her short sword and long bow out of her subspace pocket and strapped the sheath to her waist. She then put the bow over her shoulder. She walked out of the room and headed for the training room. She saw that Wufei was training with his katana.

"Wufei? Would you spar with me?" She called pulling her bow off and placing it on a rack.

"You are a weak woman. Why would I spar with you?" He told her turning towards her.

"You win and I will never ask you to spar again. I win and you have to stop calling women weak." She said pulling out her sword and getting into a stance.

"You're on." He said boosting.

He moved toward her and they bowed. They started to circle waiting for the moment to strike. Wufei charged and swung his katana in an arch. She deflected it easily and twisted her sword around his knocking it out of his hand and brought the tip to his neck.

"You weren't trying Wufei. Stop treating me like a princess and treat me like an equal by showing me what you have." She told him backing away and letting him get his sword. He grabbed his sword muttering about injustice.

"Come on Wufei. I haven't got all day I still want to practice my archery." She said with a grin.

This time Wufei thought out his moves but it seemed like the woman in front of him expected each of his moves. He looked at the sweat drenched princess and stood up proudly.

"I yield." He said simply. She looked at him and smiled.

"It was a good spar." She told him.

She looked around noticing that they had an audience of not only Dou, Trowa, and Quatre, but also Quatre's bodyguards and the maids. She pushed through the crowd and picked up her bow. She walked outside and stood about 50 yards from the target. She notched an arrow and let it fly.

"Damn it all. I wish I could practice normally." She muttered seeing that it hit the bullseye.

Now you know how Raye always felt when she would visit." Heero said to her walking over.

Relena smiled at her brother and nodded. He stood next to her and said,

"So care to explain why wufei is staring at his katana and looking like he is ready to cry."

"He spared with me." She said simply putting down the bow. She gave Heero a hug that he returned. They smirked when they heard the gasps of those watching. She let go and started back towards the house.

"Oh by the way you and the guys have to come with me tomorrow for a meeting." She told her brother with a grin.

He shook his head at his sister's antics and picked up the bow that she had dropped. He looked at it and saw that it was the bow that Serenity had given her for her 16th birthday. He ran his hand over the carvings of moonflowers gently smiling. He started to walk up to the house where he noted that the maids were rushing around like mad women.

He decided to look for Quatre to find out why. He found his friend in the music room playing his violin. He decided that his friend could have some peace and quiet for a while and left going to his room to read a report that Doctor J had sent him.

(That's all for today guys. I hope you enjoyed and please press the little purple button to tell me what you think. Ja Ne.)


	4. Chapter 4

Twisted fate chapter 4

By little princess of mercury

Ok so it has been way to long since I have updated this story and I apologize for that. So to make up for it I am going to try and get 2 chapters up by the end of the week with or without reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or Gundam Wing.

Amara parked the car outside the crown arcade and looked back at Mina and Serena with a smirk.

"So Mina, are you actually going to restore his memories?" She asked.

"I don't want to but I know that it is the right thing to do. None of us belong here and I know that if I don't do it, you will." Mina said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Mina. I will be right there beside you. I know that it is hard to do. Hell I wish that you could leave him alone, but we both know that because he is your soul mate, you need him." Serena told her sister softly.

"Well let's get this over with." Mina said and they got out of the car.

"Must you torture them, Amara?" Michelle asked her lover taking her hand.

"As their older sister it is my job. I can't wait to see what happens when they realize that we are returning to the Manguanacs." Amara said with a chuckle.

"Who are they?"

"They are our family's body guards. There are 40 of them and Rashid is the leader."

"Oh and why would the girls care that they are returning to them?

"Because they are the youngest of the girls, one whom is going to be going home with her boyfriend."

"Ah. I'm starting to feel sorry for Andrew."

Meanwhile

Serena and Mina walked up to the counter. Andrew was wiping it down.

"Hey girls, What can I get for you today?" He asked them.

"Well Andrew we are leaving town tomorrow and Mina had something to say to you and give you." Serena said.

"Andrew we have known each other for over a year now and in that year I have come to see you as more than just a friend. What I am trying to say is that I really like you." Mina told him.

"You are telling me this right before you move? Why?" He asked her.

"I was going to leave without saying anything cause I don't want to burden you. But I was reminded by my sister here that you had the right to know." Mina said softly looking at the floor. Andrew reached over the counter and placed a finger under her chin and raised her head up.

"Mina I like you too." He said looking her in the eyes.

"Really?" She said softly. He nodded his head yes. Mina sighed happily and backed up. She looked over at Serena with a look that said, 'do I have to do this'. Serena nodded and Mina pulled a box out of her shoulder bag. She placed it in front of Andrew.

"Here. This is rightfully yours but I will not hold you to the duty that comes with it." She told him and ran outside. Serena looked out the door at her sister who was crying in Amara's arms.

"Serena did I do something wrong?" Andrew asked sadly.

"Open the box." Was her answer.

He opened the box to see a beautifully crafted dagger lying on an orange satin pillow. The hilt was white crusted with topaz gems. The sheath was orange with white sapphires. He looked up at Serena a question in his eyes.

"Pick it up if you want to know but I warn you that you won't like everything that it tells you." She told him sadly.

He picked it up and started to see things that he knew in his heart were memories. The first was meeting Mina for the first time when she snuck away with Serenity so that Serenity could see the prince of earth. There were many memories. Ones of dates on earth and on the moon, some of dances that they had, one where she agreed to be his wife and the final one of him killing her with the very dagger in his hands. After seeing this he looked at Serena and said,

"what have I done?"

"What you did was not your fault. Beryl was an evil woman who used you to get what she wanted. Mother knew that and that is why you and the others were brought back in this time with the rest of us. Now would you like to come with us? I know that while she won't admit it, she needs you Andrew and you need her. We are going to our real home and are never coming back here."

"Of course I will go with you." He said putting his dagger in his sub space pocket.

"Oh and Andrew?"

"Yes princess?"

"If you hurt her I will kill you."

"I understand princess." With that they walked outside and Andrew said,

"Mina I am so sorry for what I did to you and I know that you don't want to hold me to my oaths as your knight and I know that I don't deserve your love or trust but I am asking that you please give me a chance. We were the guardians of love. We knew the moment that it was realized that I was your knight that we were soul mates. We can't live without each other. I love you." Mina looked at him and saw the hesitation in his eyes. With a sob she ran into his arms and said,

"You idiot. I know that what happened that day was not your fault in the slightest. If I didn't trust you I wouldn't have given you back the love dagger. For that matter I wouldn't have given it back if I didn't love you too." She said crying on his shirt. Amara looked at him and said,

"If you hurt my sister again I will kill you." Andrew nodded and said,

"I won't, now what do I need to do and where do I need to go?"

"Meet us at the park tomorrow morning at sunrise." Serena told him, "Pack anything you can't leave behind." Andrew nodded and stepped away from Mina. He looked at the love of his life and said,

"Love I will see you in the morning but right now I must go pack and locate some things." He kissed her forehead and walked away. The girls got in the car with lighter hearts and drove away to the Outer's mansion.

(That's all for this chapter next chapter they go home. Click the little purple button and tell me what you think. Ja Ne.)


	5. Chapter 5

Twisted fate chapter 5

By little princess of mercury

Ok guys I know it has been awhile since I updated and I am sorry but I have a life and college. (Not to mention I suffer from writers block.)

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or Gundam Wing.

The Gundam dimension

The next Morning found Heero, Dou, Wufei, and Trowa standing around the coffee pot waiting for it to finish brewing.

"Man why did Relena have to have a meeting so early. And where is Q-man?" Dou whined.

At that moment Quatre walked into the kitchen and said,

"Good morning." The rest of the Gundam pilots looked over at him and realized he was sipping at a cup of coffee already.

"How do you already have coffee? This is injustice." Wufei said.

"Rashid brings it to me every morning. Now we have to go. The limo is here."

"None of us have had coffee yet. Relena will have to wait." Trowa told him turning back to the coffee pot.

"There are cups of coffee in the limo waiting for you. I knew better then to put Dou and Wufei in the same room for god knows how long without coffee." Quatre said walking out of the room heading towards the limo. Quickly the other pilots followed wondering what Relena wanted so early in the morning.

Meanwhile in the Sailor Moon Dimension

The Outers arrived at the park and headed towards the lake. Amara shut her communicator with a sigh.

"What's wrong Amara-papa?" Hotaru asked with a giggle.

"You would think that with us leaving for home today that they would answer their communicators. But no, I can't get a hold of either one. Heck Artemis isn't even answering Mina's. I'm going to kill them." Amara told her.

"Um Amara?" Michelle said with a laugh.

"What?" Amara asked looking over at her. Michelle pointed at the edge of the lake where 3 people and a cat could be seen.

"I think we found them." She told her lover. Trista started laughing as they watched Amara start to head towards her sisters.

"Should we stop her?" Hotaru asked. "Papa isn't known for keeping her temper in check." Michelle looked down at her daughter and said,

"No I think we will let the Princess handle it because I am sure that there is a good reason for them not answering their communicators."

They quickly caught up with the rest of the group and listened to the conversation between the siblings.

"Why couldn't I get a hold of either of you this morning?" Amara practically growled.

"Amara we would have answered but we have been avoiding calls from the inners and Luna. Since there is no way to tell who it is that is trying to get a hold of us we have been ignoring all attempts at the communicator. Besides why didn't you try our cells?" Mina asked.

Amara blushed and said,

"I forgot about them." Mina started laughing with the other outers at this.

"Wait. Quiet guys. You guys weren't followed were you? We had Andrew pick us up so we are pretty sure we weren't followed since I have been blocking the sacred fire at the temple." Serena said seriously as she looked around.

"I'm pretty sure that we weren't followed. Why do you ask?" Trista told her.

"I get the feeling that someone is watching us. I can't shake the feeling. Artemis will you go look around? You have the best chance at not being seen." She asked looking down at the Mau cat.

He nodded and ran off. Mina started looking around knowing that if her little sister was this bothered then something was wrong. Amara decided to take their minds off of it till they heard from Artemis and said,

"So are you two ready to go back to Rashid and the others?" Mina and Serena looked at her and then at each other with identical looks of 'oh crap'. Amara started laughing and said,

"So what are you going to tell Rashid about Andrew? You know what he will do when he finds out Mina has a boyfriend." Mina started panicking and it made Amara laugh harder. Michelle hit Amara on the arm and said,

"Shame on you Amara." Serena looked at her and said,

"It's ok Michelle. Amara has forgotten something herself." Trista started giggling with Hotaru as they realized what Serena was talking about. Amara just raised an eyebrow and said,

"What have I forgotten kitten?"

"You have forgotten that Mina and I aren't the ones going back to Rashid and the others. Unless you move out which you know Quatre won't have. You are going back to them with Michelle. How do you think they will react to that?" Serena said with a smirk enjoying the look on Amara's face as it dawned on her. Andrew said,

"So who is Rashid and why do Amara and Mina have to worry?" Serena turned to him and said,

"Rashid is the leader of the family's bodyguards. They are just a little over protective of us. We have seen firsthand what happens when they found out about each boyfriend our sisters have had. It almost never ends well."

"What do you mean almos..." Andrew never got to finish his statement as Artemis came back into view.

"Well what did you find Artemis?" Hotaru asked. Artemis stopped to catch his breath and said,

"Serena was right someone followed us."

"Who?" Amara asked as her transformation wand came into view.

"Amy followed us. I don't think she saw me but she is just sitting on a bench on the other side on the lake and it looks like she is watching to see what happens. I don't know what is going on other than that. It doesn't seem like she plans on interfering though." Trista got a look of shock and said,

"Amara its fine. I should have seen this coming. She isn't a threat to us. I'm surprised that she is so far away, if she knows what's going on like I think she does." Footsteps were heard after she said this and the group turned towards the newcomer. They watched as Amy came forward with a smile.

"Princess. I must apologize for my actions yesterday. I had to throw the others off your trail." She said stopping in front of her princess and best friend.

"What do you mean? I don't understand what's going on. Please explain yourself Amy." Serena said softly. Amy smiled again and said,

"Of course your highness. You know how the outers have their duty not only to protect you but the outer edge of the solar system from invader? And how Trista is the guardian of the time gate?"

"Yes. But what does that have to do with anything." Serena asked confused.

"Each scout has a second duty, while protecting you is very important we have another that is more important. Mina's is to guard the moon sword and make sure that it never falls into the wrong hands. Raye's is to guard and watch the sacred flame. Lita's is to be the keeper of the Thunder dragon a very dangerous force that only a royal of Jupiter can control. Amara and Michelle the protection of the outer edge of the solar system, Trista the duty of the Time gates. Hotaru the duty of making sure that things that are dead and are supposed to be dead stay dead and should they be dead and not supposed to be is brought back."

"What is yours? You didn't mention yours." Amara asked sharply. Amy smiled and closed her eyes. There was a flash of blue light and when it died down, Amy was a standing there in an outfit like Eternal Sailor moon's but in shades of blue, holding a trident of Ice.

"I am eternal Sailor Mercury. Warrior of knowledge and Ice, Guardian of the dimension gates. I have to admit something to you princess." She told them.

"What is it Amy? You can tell me anything." Serena said stepping forward knowing what Amy said next would be a dozy.

"First off I want to say that I am so sorry." Amy said, "Everything I have told you about myself since you became my friend in this time was a lie. It started at the fall of the Silver Millennium."

"What do you mean? How could anything you said to me be a lie?" Serena asked her.

"Princess you know I was stabbed in the fight against Beryl in the past, when we inners showed the whole Moon how naïve we were when we opened the gates without making sure it wasn't a trap. What you didn't know is that after that I knew that things were going downhill very fast and I wish that I could say that I stayed and fought till I couldn't fight any more but I can't. I went back to the dimension gates because something in me told me that I was needed there. And I was, the ports were so unstable. I had to make sure that the dimensions didn't crash together. It took me many years but finally I had them stable again. I knew that Trista was still alive but I couldn't face her I was so ashamed of myself for leaving the moon. If I had stayed maybe you and the prince would have had a chance but I didn't. And then 10 years ago I got my first glimpse of hope. I saw you and the others come through a gate. I knew that Trista had to have had a good reason for breaking the rules so I didn't interfere. Soon I realized why she had taken you though the gates. I could feel the evil spreading like wildfire even from the side of the gates that I was on. But I didn't leave my post until I got the feeling that I was needed again in the real world. When I realized that needed an alibi while I tried to watch over you Amy Mizuno was born. I knew that to blend in with the idea that I was just gaining my powers when Luna found me in that classroom I took the beginning transformation I kept up the act until the doom gloom girls when I made you all continue without me I became eternal sailor mercury again. I had long mastered the ability to send you my power over distances so keeping the idea that I was dead was easy. When I realized your wish I escaped back to my post so that I wouldn't be affected after all how would you act if you met me in my eternal form? As you fought by yourself I kept watch waiting to see if you needed my help I knew that if you needed the help I would blow my cover and help you with everything I had. Princess I wanted to tell you soo many times but I couldn't find the right words to say it. Now that you're going home I felt you had to know before you left."

"Wait you aren't coming with us?" Mina asked. Amy shook her head no.

"After lying to you all I don't deserve to I will stay here and when each scout remembers their duty I will send them to you. I will also keep Darien away for as long as I can. I don't know why but I don't trust him at all. Princess you have always been my first friend and I will always treasure the times we had."

"Amy I forgive you. How could I not? You had a duty to do." Serena told her as she grabbed Amy in a hug. "I understand that you have to come back here and make sure that the scouts get to me safely. But as your princess I am ordering you to come with us for at least a little while. I mean Quatre is there. Don't you want to see him again?"

"How could I face him princess? I mean he is your brother. I failed in my duty to you both in both lifetimes." Amy asked crying.

"Amy he is your soul mate. You can't stay away from him forever. Did you ever tell him your duty?" Mina asked softly. Amy nodded.

"Yes he caught me once as I was exiting my portal from the dimension gate. After that he got it all out of me and said that I didn't have to carry my burden alone anymore."

"Well then it's settled. You are coming with us even if it is for a little while. You need to get away as much as the rest of us. Now dry your tears. We forgive you too. We know the burden of our duties. How can we fault you for doing what we would have done if we were in your shoes." Michelle said as she pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Amy. Amy looked around at the others and smiled as she wiped her eyes.

"Well then let's go." She said and raised her trident up high. "Hermes god of knowledge open the way for us. Guide us as we travel among the many gates and help us to not lose our way."

A swirling blue portal opened and the group stepped through.

(And that's it for this chapter. Sorry for the way it turned out. But I had this idea in my head for a while now and I had to put it in. Dang muses. But hey I am starting on the next chapter now so don't hate me. Anyway you know the drill press the little purple button and tell me what you think. JA Ne everyone.)


	6. Chapter 6

Twisted Fate chapter 6

By: Little princess of mercury

Disclaimer: You all should know by now I own nothing from sailor moon or Gundam Wing.

((Authors Note: GOMEN for it taking so long been caught up with trying to get a job and it's taken up a lot of time. But enjoy this new chapter.))

Ami guided them through the gates with ease knowing their destination by heart. When they reached the correct gate she opened it and stepped aside for the others to go ahead of her. When the last of them had walked through she looked around and followed. She joined the others in looking around Trista's apartment in wonder. Mina headed to the window after a few minutes and looked down at the street.

"Well at least it's not pink." She said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about Mina?" Serena asked joining her sister at the window.

"I asked our dear brother to send one of the limos to pick us up and he of course sent the largest most noticeable one that we own." Mina told her pointing at the white stretch limo.

"Great that doesn't scream valuable hostage here at all." Serena said sarcastically. Trista looked at her and said,

"What are you talking about Serena?" Amara decided to answer the question,

"What my little sister means is that the Winner family is one of the richest families in the world. We are also the only really rich family in the area." Mina looked back at them and corrected Amara's statement by saying,

"That's only true if the Peacecrafts have left the area you know."

Amara shuddered and said,

"I'm hoping. Relena is way to chipper." Mina nodded her head in agreement and said,

"So Serena are you going to perform your little bit of magic to get us to blend in or not?" Serena nodded and pulled out the Luna pen and the silver crystal. She then used the crystal to amplify the pen's effects on everyone in the room making everyone in clothes of that dimension.

"There now we fit in until I can get my hands on my credit card." Serena said as she put both the pen and the crystal away. "Anyway I want to get settled in before Quatre gets home so let's go." She then led the way out of the apartment and down stairs to the limo. As they walked outside the three Winner sisters let out a groan and said,

"We should have known." The rest of the group looked at them like they had lost their minds because they couldn't understand what was wrong. Standing beside the limo was a very muscular Arab man and when he saw the Winner sisters opened the door and said,

"Welcome back Miss Winners. And welcome to your companions." Serena gave him a smile and said,

"Thank you Rashid, Is there anything that we need to know before we get to the mansion?"

"I will tell you in the limo, Ms. Serena." Rashid told her ushering them into the limo for the drive back to the estate. In the limo Rashid told them,

"Your brother is now the head of the family." The girls stiffened because while they had never had a good relationship with their father it still was a bit of a shock.

"How?" Mina asked softly.

"Your father was on L4 during an attack and didn't make it out. I know that you three weren't close to him but he left you each a good bit of money."

"It's hard to be close to a man that was never around Rashid." Amara stated, "I bet that he didn't even notice that we weren't around."

"Enough." Serena said, "Is there anything else we need to know?"

"Your brother has several guests and I beg that you don't antagonize them. They are very serious people and I don't need to be playing negotiator." He gave them a look knowing how Mina and Serena liked to prank.

"Fine." The two girls agreed.

"Oh and Fatima designed your rooms and has asked me to tell you that if you want anything changed to let her know and she will fix it as soon as possible." The three winner girls grinned and said,

"If Fatima did the rooms then they will be perfect. She has always known us so well."

"Excuse me but you seem to know Serena, Mina, and Amara well but who exactly are you?" Ami asked him.

"Pardon my manners Miss. I am Rashid. I am the head of the Winner family body guards. I have known them since they were born." He told them grinning. "And who are all of you?"

Serena decided to do the introductions saying,

"This is Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Michelle Kaioh, Trista Meioh and Andrew Furuhata. And the cat is Artemis."

"It is a pleasure to meet friends of the Misses." Rashid told them. "Are you all staying with the Misses?"

Amy and Trista shook their heads.

"I have my own apartment and Amy has things to do that require her to stay with me. We are only going so that we can make sure that Serena and the others get settled in and to meet the famous brother." Trista told him.

The rest of the car ride was silent and soon they arrived at the Winner mansion. Rashid got out first and stood watching as the group exited the car. Standing on the steps of the mansion were the servants and the rest of the Manguanacs.

"Welcome home misses." They chorused. The winner girls groaned and smiled at them.

"It's good to be home." They said.

"Well it better be or the cake I made will have gone to waste." A young woman told them as she stepped forward.

"Aww Fatima you made us a cake?" Mina asked, "You are the best." Mina then made the introductions.

"And don't you forget it either. Welcome home girls." She pulled each winner girl into a hug and then looked at the rest of them. "Welcome young ladies and young man. I am Fatima and if you have any questions or needs just come to me. I know that a few of you aren't staying long but I have been instructed to prepare rooms for you for whenever you stay here." She then led the group inside and up the stairs to the 3rd floor.

"This whole floor is yours. I understand that more of your friends may be coming at various points in time and this just saves time of trying to find space to put them." Fatima said, "And as Rashid told you I designed the rooms and if you aren't happy with them just let me know and I will change them." Stopping in front of the first door she opened it and said,

"This room is for Miss. Serena. It's her old room and I just updated it but I imagine her tastes haven't changed much from when she was a little girl." The group looked in and noticed the colors were white and pink and there were moons and stuffed animals everywhere." Hotaru giggled and said,

"Yup she hasn't changed much." The group stepped back into the hall. "On the other side of the hall is Miss Mina's room. "The colors are orange and gold. Next to Miss Serena is Amy's. Then 2 empty rooms and then its Miss Amara's rooms. Michelle you are next to Miss Amara and there is a door connecting your rooms." Michelle grinned and thanked her.

"Next to Miss Mina is young Hotaru's room, then Andrew's. Now Miss Mina before you protest, I imagine you don't want Rashid and the others to find out about your relationship yet which is why Hotaru is between you. Then After Andrew's its Trista's room. In each room are clothes that Trista had sent over for each of you. Now I will leave you to relax if there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask." She then went down stairs to oversee the cleaning of the rest of the house.

"So what do you girls think?" Amara asked.

"It's awesome." Hotaru said. Serena giggled at the answer and said,

"I don't know about you all but I could use some food and sun." The group nodded at the thought and went to their rooms to change into more appropriate clothes for outside.

Serena walked back out into the hall and headed down stairs to the kitchen.

"Fatima?" She called out.

"What can I do for you Miss Serena?" Fatima said as she walked up to the youngest Winner girl.

"Is there any chance that we could get some breakfast out on the deck?" She asked. Fatima smiled and said,

"Of course and your brother just called and said that he and his friends are on their way back and are hungry themselves. They will be here in less than an hour. So don't go eating all the food." Serena nodded and headed back upstairs where the others were waiting.

"Come on guys. Fatima said that she would get us some breakfast and bring it out on the deck. Also Quatre and his friends will be back in less than an hour." The group nodded and followed her back down stairs and out back to the deck.

"So do you guys like your rooms?" Amara asked as they sat down around the table. Hotaru poured herself some juice and nodded.

"My room is perfect. It's the right shade of purple and everything. There are even antique lamps for my lights." The food was brought out and they dug in.

After a while they heard noises coming from inside.

"FATIMA WE ARE BACK." A male voice called out and Mina looked at Serena with a raised eyebrow and said,

"Does that voice sound familiar to you Sere?" Serena nodded and tried to place the voice when they heard,

"Maxwell cease your yelling." Another male yelled.

"Boys where are your manners. You should act like gentlemen for Master Quatre's guests." They heard Fatima scold.

"Q-man has company? Really? Wonder if any of them are cute." The first male said, "Where are they?"

"If you don't cease talking then I won't introduce you to them. I don't want to scare them off." They heard a third voice that they recognized. After hearing the voice Amy made sure that no one was looking at her and snuck off back to her room. "Fatima where are they?"

"They are out on the back deck enjoying breakfast Master Quatre." Fatima told him. They heard steps quicken and soon saw a young man who looked a lot like Serena step outside.

"Amara, Serena, and Mina it is good to see you again." He said with a smile.

"Is that the best you can do after seeing your sisters for the first time in ten years?" Amara said with a smirk as she stood up. She walked over and put him into a head lock and said,

"Now do we get a real greeting or what?" He nodded and she released him. He gave her a hug and said, "Welcome home." He then walked over to Mina and Serena and repeated his actions.

"Wow Q-man you never said that the three sisters that we hadn't met were babes." Dou said stepping out on the deck.

Quatre looked at him with a glare. Dou quickly raised his hands up in peace.

"It was a joke Q-man." Serena decided to save the young man and said,

"Quatre don't you want your surprise?" Mina looked at their brother and grinned.

"Yeah it took a lot to get your surprise here and I think you will like it."

Quatre looked at his sisters with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh and what's that?" He asked them curious. Mina looked around and said,

"Hold up guys. She isn't here."

"WHAT?" Serena yelled looking around for Amy. "Where could she have gone and why didn't she tell any of us where she was going?"

Fatima walked out and said,

"What's wrong Miss Serena?"

"Have you seen Amy, Fatima? We don't know where she went." Mina answered softly.

Fatima nodded and pointed up the stairs.

"She said she couldn't do it and ran up to her room. I tried to get her to stay down here but she was quite adamant about this." Mina thanked her and turned to the others.

"Well now what?" She asked them.

"Well we should have seen this coming. I mean she feels so guilty and alone. I think that she feels that Quatre should hate her and is terrified to face him." Trista told them forgetting that he and his friends were there.

"Hold on a minute Serena. Amy as in my Amy?" Quatre asked his twin from where he was standing. Serena nodded at her brother.

"I made her come. She didn't want to. She most likely is planning to go back soon. You better hurry if you want to catch her. Her room is right next to mine." She told him and he rushed off.

"You know I haven't seen him run that fast since you and Mina wanted to put him in a dress on your 5th birthday." Amara said with a smirk. Serena didn't hear her as she was studying the group of men in front of them. She gave a gasp of surprise and quickly stood.

"Excuse me please." She said before running down the steps and disappearing into the garden.

"I hate it when she does that." Mina said studying the men to try and figure out what made her sister and princess run off like that.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle." She said figuring out just who was in front of them.

**Meanwhile upstairs**

Quatre opened the door to Amy's room and smiled. She was sitting on the edge of the bed clutching a picture. He knew that picture since he had the same one in a bedside table drawer.

"You know the real thing is much better than a picture." He said softly. He noticed that she was in her Eternal sailor uniform. Amy looked up at him and he saw tears in her eyes. She looked away quickly wiping her tears. Quatre crossed the room and knelt in front of her.

"Amy please look at me. I have missed you so much." He said placing a hand on her knee. She looked at him and saw the love in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, "I shouldn't be here. I only came to make sure the princess made it safely." He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why shouldn't you be here? I thought you loved me. Why do you want to leave me?" He asked her. This made her cry harder.

"Oh Quatre I never stopped loving you but I don't deserve your love. I failed you. I failed in my duty to the princess and I'm so ashamed." She told him shaking softly.

"How did you fail sweetheart? There was nothing you could have done to save her or me." He asked her confused.

"I could have stayed and fought." She exclaimed. "I should have died like the others did on the moon. Instead I fled to the gates like the coward that I am. I shouldn't have been the one to kill you."

"Sweetling are you saying that you survived the fall of the silver millennium?" He asked her. She nodded.

"I had to keep the dimensions from coming together. But that is no excuse. I had a duty to protect my princess and I had promised you that I would keep her safe." She told him. He reached up and wiped her tears away.

"Oh Amy, I'm glad that you made it out of there in one piece. I knew when we sent the prince to the Moon that I wasn't going to make it. I am glad that I was stopped by you when I was. Can you imagine what would have happened and you failed to stop me from getting to my mother and sister? I would have been the one to kill them." He told her. "I still love you and I want you in my life. Will you please stay here with me?" Amy stopped crying as she realized that he didn't hate her or blame her.

"I would love to stay love, but I can't." She told him. "I have to watch over those still in the other dimension and send them here as they remember. I will be here to stay after that though." He nodded and stood and then helped her up.

"How long till I have to give you back?" He asked as he pulled her into an embrace.

"A few days. But I have something for you. We took them from you when we performed our duty and I think that before this is over, that you are going to need it." She said stepping back and pulling a blue box out of her subspace pocket. She gave it to him and said,

"Inside is the dagger of knowledge. I'm glad that I was able to give it back to you." He placed it in his own subspace pocket and said,

"Well we left my fellow knights downstairs with the others. We should probably join them."

Amy nodded and dropped her transformation and they walked down stairs to the chaos. Mina looked up at them in relief.

"Amy thank goodness you are still here. We need your help. Serena is missing." Mina said quickly.

((Well that's it for this chapter I hope that you enjoyed it. You know the drill. Press the little purple button and tell me what you think. Unless it is a flame and then I don't want it. Just kidding. Till next time JA NE.))


	7. Chapter 7

Twisted Fate Chapter 7

Author's note: Sorry that it has taken so long for me to update but my year has been rocked by many family deaths and drama. I am finally taking a bit of time to update this and my truth about the king of earth story so those of you that read that as well expect that one within a week as well.

(Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or Gundam wing so don't sue.)

Amy grabbed her mini data computer and started searching for her princess. Quatre looked at the others and said,

"What happened?" Amara looked at her brother and prince and replied,

"I'm not sure. After you ran off after Amy she started looking at your companions and then ran off into the garden. I am not sure why that happened though." Mina entered the conversation then,

"You know why she ran off Quatre. You should have known better then to leave like that. I understand that Amy is important to you and you needed to see her but Serenity needed you to be here to help her understand what was going on."

Heero spoke up from where he was standing by the stairs leading into the garden,

"Mina leave him alone. I know that you are looking out for her but there is no need to lash out at him. He is your responsibility as well or do you forget that part?" Mina turned to him and said,

"Don't you _dare _talk to me about duty Heero! I know my duty better than anyone. You are the one who was supposed to protect her. You were supposed to be the one who never made her cry. Instead you were foolish and let that witch and your monster of a brother near her. You knew that they were both power hungry." Andrew stepped up next to her and pulled her close as she broke down into tears. A flash of brown and green light flashed and a young woman in sailor garb appeared holding an oak staff with moon lilies adorning it. She stormed up the stairs and was about to start yelling when Trista spoke,

"Sailor Earth what are you doing here?" The young woman turned to her and said,

"I am here to help in the search for the princess. I felt her presence the moment you all arrived. But then again I knew that you all were coming. Now someone better tell me why I felt her disappear a few minutes ago."

Dou decided that he couldn't be silent anymore and said,

"What the hell is going on here? What is with all of this talk of princesses and why is Relena standing there in a mini skirt?"

"Dou shut up and when you gain your memories I can't wait to watch the pain you pilots are going to be in." Relena told him with a glare. Hotaru looked up from where she was sitting on the stairs.

"You remember." She accused Relena with a glare.

"Of course I do. But don't worry I have only had my memories a few days. Selene knows that it would have made my life a lot easier if I had them a lot sooner. I mean I knew that I had some sort of connection to Heero since I met him in this life but I didn't know what it was and I spent several years trying to get him to date me." She looked ill at the thought and was relieved to see that the other girls followed her in her line of thinking.

"I see your point. Now let's get to business." Hotaru said and stood up and started walking towards the gardens. "I am going to see if I can find any clues in the garden."

Mina looked over at Amy and said,

"Ames I need you to stop and go get the others. We need them and I have a feeling that whatever happened to the princess isn't good and that we are going to need to get ready for a fight. Trista you need to go with her and unlock their memories. Amara go find Hotaru and get her back here. She needs to do her thing to her knight. Michelle please use your mirror to try and lock on Serenity so we can at least find out who has her and why." The group looked Mina like she had grown a second head. Amy came out of it first and agreed to go. She looked at Trista and said,

"Let's go Pluto." She stood up and in a flash of ice blue light transformed. Trista came out of her stupor and followed suit. Ami handed her computer to Quatre and opened a portal and the two walked through. This knocked the others out of their stupor and started doing their tasks. Quatre looked at Trowa and Wufei and said,

"I don't want to be you guys in a few minutes. I suggest you both sit down and start praying that those two have gotten more patience with you." He then turned to Duo and said,

"You my friend I fear for when your lady gets through with you. I am not sure that there will be much left of you." The three looked at him like he had gone crazy. Andrew started laughing. Quatre looked at him and asked,

"What is so funny?" Andrew calmed down and said,

"I wouldn't worry so much about Duo after all he was smart enough to avoid Beryl in a why and his lady is gentle and sweet in this life from Serenity making sure that she was loved. But I know what the others are like and I think that they are going to lose it when they see Trowa and Wufei." Michelle looked up and said,

"I agree after all what they did isn't really forgivable but lord knows your lady surprised us all when she didn't send you to Hades yourself." Relena looked over at Mina and said,

"You certainly have changed Mina. I would have figured that you would have been the first to kick their asses."

Mina laughed and said,

"Just because I am the leader of the inner scouts doesn't mean that I am completely bloodthirsty. I leave that to Lita, Rei, and Amara. Plus I know that they weren't to blame for what happened. In fact I gave Andrew his dagger back." Andrew spoke up from where he was watching,

"I count myself incredibly lucky to have her back in my life. And Relena I owe you an apology. I am sorry for my actions on that day." Relena looked at the leader of her brother's generals.

"I forgave you all long ago. Besides I did worse after all I took all of you with me when it came down to it. Though I wonder what Hotaru is going to do to Duo after all while he wasn't turned by Beryl, what he did was worse in the eyes of most people." She told him. Michelle looked up from her mirror and said,

"Well I don't think you are going to have to wait any longer because here she and Amara come." The group looked up and decided to move just in case it got ugly. Quatre looked up from the mercury computer and said,

"Duo for your own safety I suggest you do anything and everything Hotaru tells you because that is the one person I can't protect you from if she decides to send you back to Hades herself." Dou looked at Hotaru and asked,

"Why would she kill me? I don't even know her." Relena laughed at him and said,

"Sure you don't Shinigami." Dou looked at her and said,

"What does that have to do with anything?" Relena shook her head and said,

"You will know soon enough." She turned to Hotaru and said, "Hey Taru is there anything you need us to do or can we sit and watch the fireworks?" Hotaru thought for a moment and called back,

"Just send him down. And the fireworks won't start till he gets his memories." She closed her eyes and started to glow purple and Relena turned to Duo and said,

"You heard her. Get your ass down there." Duo ran down to where Hotaru was waiting. The moment his feet stopped moving Hotaru's eyes opened and she hissed,

"Dou general of Earth and Shinigami you have broken your oaths and promises. Give me one reason why I shouldn't send you to my father Hades." Duo backed up and started to glow as well and after a moment the light died around him and he spoke like the general he had once been,

"Princess Hotaru of Saturn, Sailor of death and destruction I know that my transgressions demand death. I should never have taken the cowards way out and killed myself that day but I knew that if I had stayed I would have down the truly unforgivable and betrayed you by helping Beryl and Endymion take over the moon. The moon would have never have lasted as long as it did if Beryl had me under her thumb. I know that it doesn't excuse my actions and I am ready for whatever punishment you see fit to give me."

Hotaru stopped glowing and with tears in her eyes she summoned her glaive. She looked at him with all the love she had for him and said,

"You idiot, must you have to make so much sense? I can't stay angry with you with that kind of thinking. Here this rightfully belongs to you." She waved her glaive and a long sword appeared. The hilt and scabbard where white and decorated with Amethysts. He took the sword and said,

"Death bringer? But how did you end up with it?"

"It appeared in front of me after you died. The moment it appeared I teleported to the moon but I was too late to save anyone. The queen was still alive but she told me that she needed me to destroy everything that was left so that she could piggyback off of my power to save everyone including you. She told me that you were brave to do what you did." Heero spoke up and said,

"Queen Serenity was right. It takes courage to do what you did. I mean your oaths to me and Relena aside you were also bound to my brother and it takes a man to fight those oaths." Duo looked up at him and shook his head,

"Nope it wasn't. I knew what would happen if those two had me on their side. You and her highness were first in my duty as a general. The only thing that was more important to me was the safety and wellbeing of Hotaru." At that moment Trowa and Wufei fell into the chairs behind them as their memories began to return.

"Well I guess that means that Amy and Trista found the girls alright. Here is hoping that _he _isn't with them." Mina said. At that moment a beeping sound was heard and Heero, Relena, and Quatre all swore.

"That man has the worst timing." Relena said softly as Heero was pulling out a laptop from his bag. A voice came from the computer saying,

"Number 1 we have a mission for you and the others. Your mission is to find these women and bring them to us. They are a danger to earth and the colonies." Heero growled,

"Mission denied." Quatre and Relena looked over at him shocked that he had denied a mission.

"Doctor J, I do not know where you got your information but I swear that if you try and take them, we will kill you and the rest." He continued. The voice from the computer said,

"I am going to overlook what you just said because I know that you don't mean it. Now if you want Quatre's sister back you will do what we want." Quatre and Relena ran over to Heero and looked into the screen where they could see Doctor J standing next to a gagged and bound Serenity. She looked scared but no worse for wear.

"Let her go now Doctor J. I swear that if you don't return her within the hour we will all come and take her back by force." Quatre spoke hands shaking. Doctor J grinned and said,

"You don't scare me, Quatre. Our master is more powerful then you can imagine and I know that he would love to see you all again. He would have made these demands himself but he is a little tied up at the moment. We will get them one way or another." Serenity managed to shake the gag free and yell,

"Mina if you can hear me its Endymion, no matter what it takes, make sure that you take him down. I will be ok protect yourselves and I order you and all of the scouts to not try and rescue me." The guards managed to gag her and take her away.

"I swear if she is harmed I will make your death painful and slow." Heero swore to Doctor J, "And you can tell my brother that." He closed the laptop and stood and threw it as far as he could. Relena put a hand on his shoulder and when he looked at her she told him,

"Hey will get her back. I mean you and the others still have your gundams. We scouts may not be allowed to mount a rescue but you can. We can be backup." Mina was quick to agree but the group could see the worry in her eyes.

"Oh my god what did we do?" Wufei growled. The group looked at him and Trowa.

"Welcome back guys. You just missed the mother of all confrontations between Heero and Doctor J, though I have a feeling that the _good_ doctor won't be around much longer." Dou told them. "Hell I am surprised that the Earth isn't in turmoil after that."

"I have better control then that Dou." Heero was quick to inform him.

"Not when it comes to Serenity." Trowa said, "You go nuts if anything happens to her."

A swirling portal opened and an angry female voice was heard,

"WUFEI, when I am through with you, you are going to wish that you had never been reborn." A young woman in a red scout uniform came through the portal followed by one in green who said nothing but the pain was in her eyes. Amy and Trista followed, with Amy carrying Luna on her shoulder.

"Rei please let me explain before you turn me into flambé." Wufei begged backing up from the angry scout. Lita laid her hand on Rei's shoulder and said,

"You know that it wasn't their faults. Beryl's magic was strong. I am sure that they didn't have a chance."

"ENOUGH!" Quatre yelled, "I don't care what issues any of you have with each other. But put them aside because all of this is not helping get Serenity back. We need to work together to get her back. Now I have a lock on the base that they are using but it's going to take all of us to pull off the plan."

"Quatre there is just one problem with that. She ordered us scouts to not mount a rescue." Amara said.

"Oh I know but you guys can distract while we get her out." He told her.

((That's all for now guys. Sorry again for it taking me so long to get this out but push the little purple button and tell me what you think. Ja Ne.))


	8. Chapter 8

Twisted Fate chapter 8

'' denotes thought speak.

((Hey guys look it didn't take me several months to get this chapter out, enjoy this latest chapter. Also H have created a Facebook page so that you all can follow me on there and see what is going on with my writing. The name on it is Littleprincessof Mercury. There is a space between of and mercury.))

Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Sailor moon or Gundam wing.

Serenity sat in her chair and while she was gagged and bound she could still glare at the men who had taken her. She should have kept up her guard but she had been foolish to believe that no one would be stupid to attack her with as many scouts and generals that were on the property. These men had known when to strike and to take her brooch away from her. She had been shocked to see Heero on the computer screen when the man made the video call. She knew by his reaction to seeing her bound that he had his memories and that nothing was going to stop him from getting her back.

She hoped that the girls would be able to stop him from doing anything reckless. She also knew that it was probably very stupid to tell the girls that they couldn't mount a rescue for her, she knew that there was no way that they would be able to take on all the monsters without her and still be able to fight Endymion if he should show up. A bright light appeared and when it died down Serenity saw Endymion standing there looking annoyed. If it wasn't for the gag she would have smiled. It meant that all of the girls were now in this dimension. Serenity lifted her head high, eyes bright in the knowledge that she wouldn't be here for long.

"Report," Endymion demanded, "What did they say when you told them our demands for the return of their precious Serenity?" He turned to look at Serenity expecting to see a crestfallen princess and was enraged at her defiance.

"Master, your brother said that they would not hand over the other scouts and that if we harm her in any way or attempt to take the scouts that the Gundam pilots would kill us. Also that we have an hour to return her or they would come for her themselves. I would like to beg for your mercy master because the girl got free of the gag for a few moments and told them your identity and forbad the scouts to mount a rescue." Doctor J told him as he groveled.

Endymion walked over to Serenity and backhanded her hard before removing the gag and watching in sick pleasure as an angry red mark appeared on her face.

"You realize princess that you can't save them. You know that I will kill them even if they don't come to rescue you."

"I hope that Hotaru sends you to the deepest depths of hell when we kill you Endymion. You may think that you will win but you have seen us defeat each enemy that came at us. Sure it may take time but I swear on the moon goddess Selene that I will never let you win." Serenity declared before spitting in his face. A man came running in and said,

"Master the women you want are here but they have another girl with them. They jumped over the wall and are just standing in the courtyard as if waiting for something." Growling Endymion turned to Doctor J and said,

"Send the monsters to play with them. They have no chance to defeat them without Serenity. Also have someone monitor the cameras I don't want any surprises." Doctor J bowed and ran out of the room.

"Well Serenity it looks like your guardians are ignoring your orders." Endymion told her as he sat on a throne like chair in the room. A monster appeared before him with a drink for him. He took it and took a drink watching the monitors in the room closely.

'Serenity can you hear me?' Serenity heard in her head. Her heart sang at the sound of the mind voice.

'Heero is that you?' She returned focusing on the man who had held her heart for two lifetimes. She heard the mental sigh of relief at hearing her.

'Thank Gaia we still have our connection,' Heero stated, 'Renity I need to know where you are. The knights are coming with me to rescue you.'

'No don't I know that you want to save me but he is waiting. I can't lose you again. '

'Sere please trust me. There is a plan. Thanks to the bonds between your scouts and the knights, the scouts are going to come busting in once we get to you and Quatre has time to contact Amy, besides Relena is here also, and she is not a happy Earth Princess. She is going to help the rest of the scouts until we get you free.'

Serenity gave a mental sigh and agreed.

'Alright but I am going to need my broach. It has the crystal inside. I will be able to help take out the monsters with it.'

'NO! Serenity I love you and I remember what happens when you use the crystal.' His reprimand echoed in her head and Serenity gave a mental giggle at his protectiveness.

'Heero now it is you who must trust me. My control of the crystal is better than even mother's was. But then again until your brother and Beryl came along we lived in peace and she didn't need to have the control that I have.'

By this time the pilots have reached the walls of the compound. They had sent the girls ahead to try and keep Endymion's focus on them. They weren't sure how well it was going to work but from the sound of it the girls were already fighting. Heero turned to Quatre and said,

"Contact Amy and let her know that we are here and ready to go." Quatre nodded and mentally reached out for Amy.

'Amy we are here, what's going on?'

'Endymion has sent his monsters out to fight. He is still inside somewhere but I have managed to put the cameras inside on a loop. I hope you guys have enough time to find her before he notices.'

'Be careful Darling. We will try and be quick.' Quatre told her as he nodded at Heero and the young man focused on the power of Earth that coursed through his veins and launched an attack at the wall that would let them inside.

"Earth quaking shift." A powerful tremor blasted a hole in the wall and the men ran inside.

'You be careful. If Endymion is waiting for you don't let Heero fight him your goal is to get Serenity out of there. As long as the others don't have their eternal forms we don't have the strength to take him on.' Ami told Quatre quickly as she dodged an attack from a monster. Turning quickly she launched an attack at the monster.

"Mercury frozen trident!" the attack hit the monster in the chest and forced it into another of the monsters dazing them both. The rest of the inners teamed up to try and knock the monsters out till Serenity could come out. The outers worked alone as they used their weapons of choice to knock back the monsters. Relena stood off to the side and as monsters were knocked out, she summoned vines to hold the monsters in case they woke up.

A short time later the pilots reached a hallway that was teeming with monsters and soldiers. Dou looked around the corner taking a mental count. He counted 5 monsters and about 15 soldiers. He turned towards the other pilots and said,

"You all go on ahead. I got these goons."

Heero looked at him and said,

"Are you sure?"

"Heero I am the general of Death and rebirth. I am Shinigami. I am the chosen knight of the princess of Saturn. I can handle this small group." He summoned Death bringer and prepared to run out and fight. Heero nodded and the group stepped back to run down another hallway. Dou grinned as he silently summoned the power of Saturn to transform into his knight form. He used his bond to contact Hotaru.

'Love I have split up from the group to fight a small group of Endymion's forces so that the others could continue.' He told her.

'Alright but be careful. I don't know if Hades will let me bring you back if you die.'

'I understand sweetheart. I love you.'

'And I you.' She told him before he shut down the connection. Wiping a few tears away Hotaru ran back into the fight with a vengeance hoping that nothing happened to Dou this time.

Dou ran into the crowd of warriors slicing his way through the humans. He turned his attention to the monsters and put his sword back in its sheath.

"Kill him and bring his body to the master. It will make a wonderful trophy for him." One of the monsters growled.

"I don't think so." Dou said softly. "I am Dou General of Earth and Shinigami. You shall be going to my lady's father in a few moments time. Saturn Deadly strike!"

Phantom swords, axes, and maces attacked the monsters relentlessly and after a few moments the monsters were dealt with. He turned towards where the others had run off and took off after them. Meanwhile the scouts were starting to tire.

"Mina I don't know how much longer I can hold up." Raye shouted to her leader as she dodged an attack from the monsters. "They just keep coming and I think the others are reaching their limit as well."

Mina jumped up into the air and cast her love and Beauty Shock at the monster attacking Raye.

"I know Raye but we have to hold on. This should be over soon I hope." Amy studied the situation through her visor and mini-computer. Coming to a decision she closed her visor and computer and stepped forward.

"Everyone stand back." She commanded her companions softly. The others looked at her and noting the look in her eyes stepped back to give her space. Amy started to gather the water in the air to her silently. She let the monsters take a few steps towards the scouts before shouting.

"Mercury Ice coffins!" Trapping the monsters in Mercurial Ice. She dropped to her knees gasping for air.

"AMY!" The other scouts called out running to her side quickly. Hotaru quickly looked her over noticing that she had collapsed from using too much energy.

"Girls she will be fine. She shouldn't have used so much energy to trap them. That is one of her most powerful attacks and for her to use it on all of them at once is quite the feat." Hotaru reassured the group. Amy slowly got her breath back and agreed with Hotaru.

Inside the compound Endymion growled in anger after watching Amy's performance. Deciding that he had, had enough he stood and turning towards the doctors and monsters in the room he said,

"Watch her. I am going to go take care of the scouts myself." With a bright light he disappeared outside. Serenity panicked and contacted Heero quickly.

'Heero, he just left to go fight the girls. You have to get one of the others to make them leave. They don't have the power to beat him and Amy is drained. Make them leave. Please!' She thought at him franticly. Heero passed on what she said to the others and Andrew quickly passed it along to Mina. Mina told the other girls what was said and turned to Amy.

"Do you have enough in you to teleport?" She asked the Ice scout gently. Amy thought for a second before nodding as she stood up slowly. The rest of the girls formed a circle and clasped hands before starting to glow in their signature colors as they yelled out,

"Sailor Teleport!" As they started to disappear Endymion appeared and launched an attack at the group. The energy ball disappeared with them and he howled in rage that they had gotten away. Meanwhile inside Dou had caught up with the rest of the generals and they quickly moved towards where Heero led them. They soon came to the room that Serenity was in and Trowa quickly took out the door. The generals strode in and Andrew cast out energy much like his lady did and quickly had the doctors and monsters in the room tied up. Heero turned to Serenity and rand to her and drawing a knife cut her bounds before removing her gag. Serenity had tears in her eyes as she looked at her love. She slowly stood and walked to the table with the computers and picked up her broach before transforming.

"Let's Go!" Heero told the group as they gathered in a circle and teleported back to the mansion. They landed in the garden and noticed that Mina was waiting for them with a worried look that only slightly lessened when she saw them.

"Sere you need to come quickly. Endymion took advantage of Amy's weakened state and attacked up mid teleport. He hit Raye bad Hotaru is doing what she can to heal her but Amy says that there is Dark energy in her that needs gotten rid of before Hotaru can be successful."

Serenity gasped and closed her eyes and solo teleported to Raye's side and summoned the silver crystal and started to wage war against the dark energy in her friend.

((And that is it for this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Till next time. Ja Ne.))


End file.
